


Drinking Buddy Danger

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Lucy go out drinking together. We all know what Lucy is like when drunk, but what about Natsu? Gray, Erza, Cana, and Mira all brace for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Buddy Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

Natsu had never been much of a drinker.

Oh there had been fun times with the guild. Parties, spiked drinks, casual drunkenness, etc. So it wasn’t that he never drank or was against drinking. It just wasn’t something he often did. And if it came right down to it he usually ate more than he drank.

As a result what Natsu was like when he was really truly sloshed was something no one in the guild could reliably answer. But it was generally agreed upon that this was for the best. The fire dragon slayer was a walking ticking time bomb of destruction while sober and no one wanted to deal with what he might be capable of while drunk.

So the few times Natsu did go drinking with Cana or any of the others everyone present made sure that he got the most watered down drink possible. Everyone knew this was the rule. Everyone.

Well okay not _everyone_.

“I wonder if I should try something strong.” Lucy muttered to herself hesitantly as she looked over the list of alcohol in her hand.

It was her first time going out to a bar alone with a boy. Well as much of a boy as Natsu was anyway.

It had started innocently enough. Lucy needed to do some shopping. Natsu was bored and tagged along. They’d gone to the bookstore, the clothing store, the bakery, and as Lucy wandered down the street with her bags in her hand she had noticed something new.

A new bar it appeared. It was one of those basement set ups, where you went down some stairs to get to the bar in question. For some reason the atmosphere attracted her.

Lucy had always been such an innocent girl. Okay well innocent wasn’t quite the right term, but she wasn’t like Cana who would freely drink in view of everyone. She’d had alcohol before but usually in the form of wine or chardonnay and even then it had only been a few polite sips.

Ever since joining Fairy Tail though she was allowed to explore alcohol to her heart's content. Though for some reason there were times where she couldn’t remember what had happened at all. Like at the training camp or last years christmas party. She shrugged and headed straight for the bar. There was no harm to at least see what the place was like.

Natsu didn’t appear to agree.

“You should try something else.” Natsu told her solidly.

She frowned at him disapprovingly. For some reason drinking was the only thing Natsu ever made a fuss over. He’d never say anything against her trying all kinds of new things but for some reason he made a special exception for alcohol.

But every time she tried to confront Natsu about it he always managed to wriggle out of the conversations. She’d eventually given up and decided Natsu just had some weird reason for not wanting her to drink. “Fine,” she pouted. “What are you getting?”

“Well,” he said smirking at her. “I can actually _handle_ a heavy drink.”

Lucy frowned. “Oh and I can’t?”

“I _know_ you can’t.” he answered cryptically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded.

But like always he completely avoided the subject and ordered one of the heaviest drinks on the menu.

Lucy frowned and wondered what Natsu was like when he was drinking. She couldn’t recall ever seeing him under the influence before. Shrugging she decided that if he was a crazy drunk the others would have warned her.

Looking over the menu Lucy ordered a drink, resolving to work her way up to the stronger stuff without Natsu noticing.

 _Whats the worse that could happen?_ she thought innocently. 

* * *

 

Cana was having a night on the town. Hopping from bar to bar drinking all those weak willed spineless slushes under the table one after another. Tipsily she wobbled through the streets singing to herself as she tried to locate the new bar she had heard rumors about.

She couldn’t be sure, but there was always the chance she might actually get a challenge from whoever was drinking there. Eventually she spotted the stairway to where the bar was and eagerly approached only to stop short as there was a crowd gathered around outside.

“Hey whatsa big idea?” she slurred. “I-I wanna go in fer a drink!”

A man steadied her by the shoulder and warned, “You don’t wanna go in there right now.”

Cana gave him a disapproving look. “Wwho do you think I am?” she demanded. “I-I’m a Fwairy Tail mage. i can hand-handle anythang.”

“Oh,” he sounded surprised. “So those are your friends in there?”

Cana stopped wobbling for a moment and sent him a questioning look.

“There’s a blonde and a pink haired boy in there making a scene.” he explained. “It’s… really kind of awkward.”

Her eyes widened as Cana suddenly became just a bit sober. “P-pink haired guy? Yer not talking about Natsu are ya?”

“That’s his name.”

“He’s not-” she stopped hesitatingly. “He’s not drunk is he?”

To her horror the man nodded vigorously. “Oh he’s drunk. _Extremely_ drunk.”

Cana was completely sober now. Immediately she took off straight for Fairy Tail. There was no telling what might’ve awaited her in the depths of that bar. She was going to need some backup.

Unfortunately with it being so late at night the majority of guild members had already gone home. Thankfully, however, cana managed to gather a few willing and brave souls who were willing to deal with the threat at hand. Every one one of them took the situation extremely seriously.

Natsu was an unpredictable force of nature. There was no telling what could set him off. Whether he’d beat up half the populace in a drunken rage or party so hard that he tore down all of Magnolia didn’t matter. He had to be brought in and controlled.

“Alright everyone,” Erza addressed the small group standing before her as though they were soldiers about to enter the battlefield. “I can not guarantee what we will see when we head inside. It could be… It could be unsettling. So I understand completely if any of you want to back out now.”

The three before her stared back with looks of determination.

“I’ve never been scared of that flame brain at any point in my life.” Gray boasted. “I’m not going to back down. Even if the alcohol turned him into a violence craving mad man. Well, more than usual anyway.”

“Lucy’s in there with him.” Mirajane reminded them. “There’s no telling what kind of trouble she might be getting into! You all know she isn’t herself when she drinks.”

Gray blushed at the memory.

“We’re all going in together.” Cana declared. “In the name of Fairy Tail.”

Erza looked like she might cry. “I admire your dedication. Now we have information extracted from passerby. Lucy left her home with Natsu at 3:07 pm this afternoon. They spent several hours in the shopping district and visited, among other places, the bookshop, the local retail store, as well as the bakery. On her way home Lucy stumbled upon this bar.”

She began pacing. “It is unknown if it was Lucy or Natsu who suggested entering, but we do know that they entered roughly at 6:47 pm. They have not exited since. In the time span between when Cana stumbled upon the scene and when she reported to the guild a major incident has occurred. A customer, roughly described as a male in his early 20’s was knocked out and had to be carried out of the bar by personnel. Though we can not be certain, it is reasonable to believe based on his actions while sober, that Natsu Dragneel may have been the cause.”

She came to a stern stop once more. “With this in mind, it can be assumed that the subject in question may be hostile. Even dangerous. Therefore our mission is clear. We must neutralize our comrade at all costs while taking care NOT to damage the surrounding area or him. We must also keep in mind that Lucy Heartfilia is also presumably still present. Her safety is a top priority, and she must be safely removed from the danger zone as soon as physically possible. Are there any questions?!”

Gray raised an arm, “Yeah, can we just go in already?”

Huffing Erza nodded in the affirmative.

Slowly, carefully, the troop descended down the stairs before coming to a stop at the door. Erza grabbed ahold of the handle and shot one last glance at her comrades to ensure they were prepared. Satisfied with the readiness of their stances she swung the door opened and rushed inside.

“Ohhhh!” a familiar cheery voice sang from the bar. “Look look! It’s Erza and Gray! Hi Erza and Gray!”

Lucy sat on a bar stool where she waved at them with a bottle before turning to her side and shaking the slumped over form that sat next to her. “Hey hey Natsu! Hey Natsu look! Look Natsu, look! Erza and Gray came to join us!”

A small moan was all the answer she received. Immediately Cana and Mirajane set to work slowly moving Lucy out of the way while Erza and Gray dealt with Natsu. Thankfully Cana was well versed in how to deal with drunks.

“Hey Lucy?” she asked with faux giddiness. “Wanna go for a ride?”

“Noooo” she cooed grabbing at Natsu’s arm. “I wanna stay here with Natsu!”

“Buuuut Natsu’s gonna come too!” she said convincingly as she draped a friendly arm over the other girl’s shoulder. “We’re gonna go to the same place! But you know how poor Natsu is with vehicles! It’s better if he walks with Erza and Gray!”

“But I don wanna go without Natsu!”

 _Wow she’s clingy_. Cana thought as she ignored Mirajane’s fangirlish squee.

“Oh but Lucy,” she lowered her voice. “We’re gonna set up a fun surprise for Natsu! If he comes with us it’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Then you can go set it up and I’ll wait here with Natsu!”

Finally Cana had had enough. “Look just… come back to the guild with us Lucy!”

“Come over here and make me!” Lucy declared with spirit as she suddenly took off.

“What- NO, Lucy come back!” Cana called as Lucy ran out the door cackling like a child.

Cana gave chase instantly. “Stay here Mira!” she called back. “I should be able to catch her myself.”

With that the three remaining soldiers were left with the main threat.

“Lucy Heartfilia has been removed from the premises captain Erza!” Mirajane said playfully with a smile on her face.

“Not exactly how I hoped that would go. But I suppose the result is what matters most.” Erza sighed in relief. She then turned sternly towards Natsu who remained slumped over the counter.

Gray approached him first, patting him on the head to get his attention. “Hey, flame brain.”

The other stirred slightly as he turned his head to peer out of his arms to look at Gray.

“Gray…” he muttered as he suddenly sat up straight, wobbled a bit, and stood up.

The ice mage stiffened and readied himself for a fight.

Natsu lunged forward.

Gray brought his hands together, hoping to end this quickly with an ice make hammer to the head but he was too slow! Natsu’s arms fastened around the others waist and both tipped over onto the floor.

“Gray!” Erza reached for her sword.

Gray lay on the ground in shock. Natsu’s arms remained firmly wrapped around his abdomen.

“G-Gray~” he slurred. “I-I… I love you so much man.”

The ice mage gaped at him.

“Y-yer-yer like… like the bro-brother I nuh-never ad.” Natsu’s burped and continued hugging Gray.

“Wha… What are doing?!” He pulled on the fire mages arms trying to get them loose.

“I-I-I…” Natsu struggled to begin anew. “I-I shink, I think y-yer a great buy, uh, guy!”

Gray finally managed to sit up, but one of Natsu’s arms remained slung over his shoulder. “You-you and Juvia shuld should t-totally do it man!” he went on. “I-It’s oblivious that y-yer in, uh, in…”

He stopped and seemed to be trying to come up with the right word. Gray took this opportunity to yell, “Erza a little help?!”

She had been caught off guard by the whole display and was standing motionless just staring at the two. It was such an unbelievable sight. Natsu being brotherly with Gray.

“Aww,” Mira cooed. “Natsu thinks of you as a big brother. Isn’t that so sweet?”

Gray blushed and grimaced before shoving the fire mage off him. “Tag in!” He scrambled away from the pink haired boy pushed Erza ahead of him.

Erza seemed to come to her senses, slapping herself on both cheeks to get focused. Taking a deep breath she approached Natsu and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. “Natsu Dragneel,” she said in her usual authoritative, no nonsense, I-really-mean-it-this-time-you-two tone. “Cease acting like a drunken imbecile in public right this instant-”

She froze as Natsu suddenly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

“What-what do you think you’re-”

“I-I-I’m sorry Erza,” he said with a sorrowful voice. “I-I dun… I dun mean ta make ya mad.”

He sounded so sincere that Erza didn’t know how to reply.

“Y-yer a-alwayz l-lookin out fer m-me.” he drawled. “E-even wh-when we-we-we,” he stopped for a random minute before finishing, “when we were kidz. I a-always abrevi-appreki-appreciate that.”

“That’s… that’s so… meaningful to hear you say.” Erza was on the verge of tears as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“Y-yer like m-mah shi-sister.”

“I feel the same way Natsu.”

Gray rolled his eyes, “Oh god.”

Turning to Mira he said, “I don’t think there’s anyway we can get him to leave.”

Mira gave him a smile that set the ice mage instantly on edge. “Wanna bet?”

She moved past Gray and approached the two. Erza had gotten over the initial crack in her arms and was now trying to pull Natsu off of her who was hanging on for dear life.

“Natsu~” Mirajane hummed.

Finally letting go of the red head Natsu stumbled back into the bar and blinked foggily at Mira.

She smiled before asking, “Where’s Lucy?”

He looked around him with a searching glance. “Uhhh… she… she’s…” soon his head was swinging around the room in a near panic. “She’s suppose t’be ere…”

Natsu began wandering around calling out Lucy’s name as though she would pop out from behind one of the chairs.

“Wh-where is she?!” he demanded.

“I think she got lost.” Mira gave a sad downcast face.

“Lost?!” He froze. “B-but nnnno! she she she’s really good at maps. She’s not lost!”

“Well~” Mira hummed in mock thought. “If she’s not here. And she’s not at home. Where is she?”

By now Natsu was stumbling around the room in a near panic. Murmuring to himself like a concerned parent who’d lost their child.

“What are you doing?!” Gray demanded in a hushed whisper. “We’re supposed to be calming him down and getting him back to the guild not winding him up!”

“Guild?” Natsu turned having suddenly heard the word.

“Oh!” Erza's eyes widened before a smile spread across her face. “If Lucy isn’t with Natsu, on a job, or in her home. Then she must’ve gone to the guild! It’s practically her second home!”

Almost on cue Natsu rushed out the door of the bar.

Gray stared after, a look of confusion on his face. “What was that about?” he asked.

“Well,” Erza shrugged. “maybe we’ll tell you one day.” 

* * *

 

Natsu stirred. His back was cold and pressing against something hard. He must’ve fallen out of the hammock again. Really needed to start putting cushions on the floor.

Flinching a pain shot through his head. He wasn’t feeling so well this morning. Despite being on nice solid ground his stomach was churning and nauseous. Cracking open an eyelid he groaned and squeezed it shut again as the light stung his eyes. His mouth was dry and every part of him felt heavy and tired. Had he gone to bed so late last night?

Rolling over he wrapped his arms around something smooth and warm that was lying next to him. Pressing it to his chest he sighed as an instant wave of comfort flowed through. A familiar smell came to his nostrils and calmed him. An odd smell of alcohol was mixed in but he ignored it.

Natsu lay there waiting for the pounding headache to weaken before he tried opening his eyes once more. The room was rather dark with a single stream of light coming through the barred windows…

_Wait._

Blinking several times Natsu made out stone walls and bars. Shooting up, his head suddenly rebelled prompting him to cradle his head of pink hair in his hands. Peeking out from between his fingers he confirmed his suspicions. He was sitting in a cell.

Letting himself fall back his mind raced, trying to make sense of the situation. Had he been captured? Arrested? If he was arrested what had he done wrong?

Natsu struggled to think. What was the last thing he could remember? He’d woken up. Eaten breakfast. Had gotten bored and went to see Lucy.

She was going shopping, and despite knowing how boring it would probably be he had tagged along. Happy had flown off to the guild already, so it had just been himself and the blonde. They had gone to some silly shops and then stumbled onto a bar.

He hadn’t wanted to go in. Lucy always got so… So clingy when she drank. She kept asking him to do weird things like scratch under her chin or carry her to the bathroom. But in the end he had caved and gone into the bar with her.

After that… Natsu had a vague memory of ordering a drink and then challenging a guy to a drinking contest. If Cana could do it why not him?

The guy had crashed almost immediately leaving Natsu to finish off all the drinks. He vaguely recalled the other man being dragged away by his friends or the bartender. He couldn’t remember which.

After that nothing.

At some point between then and now someone had thrown him into a jail cell. And Lucy…

Panic suddenly rose into his chest. Where was Lucy?!

He nearly stood again, ready to break himself out, find the ass who threw him in here, and demand to know what they had done with her. But when a thin delicate hand brushed his chest he turned to look at his side to find Lucy lying beside him. She had somehow entangled her right arm with his left arm, while her free arm had draped itself over his chest.

Natsu allowed himself to sigh in relief. It wasn’t good that Lucy was here too, but at least she was safe. Stuck in a jail cell, but safe.

Course all these cells were beginning to look the same to Natsu. In fact these ones looked exactly like the ones in the guild-

_Waaaait._

Blinking, Natsu once more glanced around him at the very familiar space. Sniffing, it smelled familiar too.

They were in the guild’s cells. The ones they used for enemies or for anyone who got too rowdy. He stared at the ceiling and tried to understand how he had gotten in there.

But he quickly found it hard to concentrate as Lucy was pressing herself against his side. He blushed as he glanced at her. She nuzzled her head against his chest and smiled.

Natsu’s dry mouth somehow got even dryer. He tried to scoot away from her, but Lucy’s grip on him tightened. Her breasts were now pressing against his upper arm as she squeezed him closer to her own body.

His body suddenly grew warm and uncomfortable. “L-Lucy,” he hissed. “Lucy! W-wake up!”

Lucy opened her big brown eyes slowly and looked at him with glazed eyes. Her face moved closer to his own until Natsu could feel her breath on his face.

“What are you-” Natsu began.

“Natsu,” she whispered. “Kiss me.”

Their noses were nearly touching now. Her expression was expectant but patient.

“Kiss me.” she repeated.

Natsu grabbed her arms and tried to push her off of him. “L-Lucy get off. Yer still drunk!’

Her arms moved around his neck, locking behind his head.

Pressing his lips together Natsu asked, “Lucy? Are you really drunk?

She gazed at him with an expression of sheer bliss.

“Natsu?” a new voice spoke up.

Glancing at the bars Natsu was horrified to find Erza and Mirajane standing there.

* * *

 “Ohhh my head.” Lucy complained as she sat at the guilds bar with a damp cloth pressed against her head.

Natsu sat next to her covered in bandages. He glared at the wooden bar counter. “I don’t see why I had to get beat up. You were the one who was all over me.”

“Stop making stuff up Natsu!” Lucy said angrily. “I would never do that! Right Mira?”

Mirajane just gave her the biggest grin imaginable.

The look made Lucy uncomfortable. “R-right… Mira?”

“Welllll~” she said playfully. “Your arms were around him.”

Lucy flushed. “C-c’mon stop joking!”

“See?! See?! It’s not my fault Erza! It wasn’t my fault!”

“Shut up.” Erza spat. Inwardly she sighed. A part of her missed the Natsu who had been so appreciative of her.

Gray sat on the far opposite end of the guild hall. He’d avoided Natsu all morning. He couldn’t even be baited into a fight like usual and Natsu couldn’t figure out why.

“What happened last night?” Lucy groaned.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” Natsu sighed.

“I’m _never_ drinking again.” Both said at the same time.

 


End file.
